Sky High Love
by Lyrical-Mindset
Summary: The cast isn't in the UK anymore, but I'm keeping this story going anyway... Eliana  Ariana/Liz  pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Constructive criticism is appreciated. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Victorious cast, but every day I wish that I could meet them haha**

**A/N: You guys really liked my last Ariana/Liz story so I wrote another one. I tried to base it around the cast's tweets, which are few and far between. This is just some fluffy, sugary, sweetness. This was originally going to be Rated T, but I got a little carried away. Btw I'm from America so I don't know a lot about the UK.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Liz and Ariana were at Ariana's/their house double-checking their suitcases to make sure they had everything. The Victorious cast was going to the UK to meet their amazing fans.

"You done baby?" Liz asked, laying on the bed. "Yea." Ariana replied, climbing on top of Liz and straddling her waist. Liz slid her hands up the red head's thighs and under her shirt, stroking the soft skin of her waist. Ariana leaned down and placed a passionate kiss on Liz's lips then pulled away with a smile.

"What are we going to do for the 12 hours we're on the plane?" Ari wondered.

"I can think of a few things." Liz said with a smirk. "Like what?" Ari asked.

"We could take pictures, listen to music, play games . . . join the Mile High Club." Liz said the last part under her breath. Ari gasped then slapped Liz's arm playfully.

"Oww!" Liz pouted while rubbing her arm. "Stop being a baby, I didn't even hit you that hard." Ari giggled. Liz pouted more and crossed her arms. Ari laughed at this.

"You're starting to act like me!" Ari exclaimed. Liz uncrossed her arms and began to tickle Ariana. She rolled them over so that she could be on top.

"Hahaha, Liz stop!" Ari said through her laughter. Liz knew all of her ticklish spots from years of practice. The best spot to tickle Ari was on her sides. She would scream out laughter whenever they were tickled. Liz stopped when Ari was on the verge of hyperventilating. Ari caught her breath and looked up at her girlfriend.

"You're evil." She said as she tried and failed to glare at her capture. "But you love me anyway." Liz smirked. "No, who lied to you?" Ariana teased.

"You did, you're the one that said you loved me." Liz retorted.

"I must've had too much coconut juice that day, because I don't remember saying that." Ariana wasn't giving up. Liz wasn't having any of that. She began to tickle the petite girl again.

"No, not again!" Ariana squealed. "Admit that you love me and I'll stop." Liz's hands were creeping closer to her sides.

"Ok! I love you!" Ari admitted. "I love you with all my heart and soul, just stop tickling me! Hahaha! I can't breathe!" The tickling ceased as Liz placed a chaste kiss on Ari's lips. "I love you too Ari. Don't ever forget that." Liz replied. They spent the next 10 minutes kissing and touching until Ariana's mom called them and told them it was time to leave.

On the way to the airport, all they could talk about was how excited they were to meet their UK fans. Once they arrived at the airport, they were joined by the rest of their cast mates with the exception of Vic. She's never on time, they thought to themselves. The flight left in about an hour so they decided to get something to eat now instead of settling for the gross airplane food. Liz and Ari both got salads with this amazing dressing on it.

"Open." Liz commanded as she fed Ari some of hers. "Mmm." Ari hummed. She picked up a strawberry from her own and fed it to Liz.

"Your sweetness is giving me a cavity." Matt said playfully as he came up behind them with butter rolls. Matt used to have a crush on Ariana, but quickly got over it when she and Liz got together. Liz made sure of that.

"Matt, stop hating on the awesomeness that is Ariana&Liz" Leon joked.

"Thank you Leon." Liz and Ari said in unison. Everyone finished eating and then it was time to board the plane. All the parents sat together behind the group of actors. Liz and Ariana sat together, Ari had the window seat.. Behind them sat Matt and Leon. In front of them sat Vic and Avan. Daniella was in a row by herself.

"Is there Wi-Fi on this plane?" Ari asked a passing flight attendant. "No, sorry. The lady replied. Ariana pouted and leaned against Liz. "Don't worry baby, there's other things we could do." Liz assured. "Like join the Mile High Club." Liz brought up for the second time that day.

"Liz!" Ariana scolded. "What? It's a good idea and it'll kill some time. After all this is a 12 hour flight." Liz proposed. Ariana considered it. "Maybe later if I get really bored." Ari said with a kiss. Liz could only count the minutes.

-20 minutes later-

"I'm so bored." Ariana whined. "That's a new record." Liz said under her breath. "Meet me in the bathroom in 5 minutes." Liz whispered in Ari's ear causing the small girl to shiver then nod. 5 minutes later Ari knocked on the bathroom door and she was instantly pulled inside. The first class bathrooms were much more spacious than the coach bathrooms. Liz pushed her up against the wall and kissed her hard, bruising both pairs of lips. They only had a little while until someone noticed their absence.

Liz undid Ari's jeans and shoved her hand inside, rubbing the girl through her panties. Ari's head fell forward onto Liz's shoulder. To return the favor, Ari undid Liz's jeans and stuck her hand in to find that Liz wasn't wearing underwear. This made the red head dripping wet. Liz could feel it through her panties. She pushed the underwear aside and stuck three fingers into the smaller girl. Ariana gasped at the intrusion then stuck four fingers into the taller girl. Liz bit into Ariana's neck to muffle her scream. Not one to be outdone, Liz squeezed her two remaining fingers into the tight heat. Ariana let out a silent scream. The pleasure was overwhelming. She moved her fingers in and out of Liz at a faster pace, using her thumb to rub the little bundle of nerves over and over again. They were both incredibly close. Liz sank her teeth deeper into Ariana's neck as wave after wave of pleasure ran through her. Ariana dug her nails into Liz's back and let out a strangled cry as she was on the verge of blacking out. When they came down from their climax, both girls collapsed to the floor. They shared a passionate kiss before fixing their clothes.

"That was amazing." Ariana said in her post-climax haze. She buttoned her jeans and looked in the mirror. "Liz!" She exclaimed. "What the hell did you do to my neck?"

Liz, already situated, giggles and gives her a kiss on the cheek before walking out.

**To be continued . . .**

**I just wanted to upload this story before I leave to go to a haunted prison with my best friend. I'm probably gonna lose my voice from screaming :D**

**I was rushing so sorry for any errors.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Continued . . .**

After Liz walked out of the bathroom she sat back in her seat with a satisfied smile. Avan, who heard her coming, turned around and noticed her distinct look.

"You joined the Mile High Club didn't you?" He questioned with a knowing look. Liz's smile turned into a smirk.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Well, 1.) Your face has 'I just had sex' written all over it. 2.) You and Ari were gone for the last half hour. Last but not least and my favorite of all, I can see the scratch marks on your shoulders." Avan said with a laugh. "Where is Ari anyway?" He said about the empty seat next to Liz.

"She's probably in the bathroom thinking about how not to die of embarrassment." Liz giggled. "I kind of marked her." Liz smirked.

Ariana peeked out of the bathroom before hastily walking back to her seat, trying not to draw too much attention. When she sat down Avan gasped. "Oh my goodness Liz. What did you do to poor Ari?" Avan said awestruck. Ariana had a big, dark purple bruise in the shape of a bite mark on her neck, right in plain view for all to see. If anything, it had gotten bigger and darker in the last 5 minutes she was in the bathroom. Ariana glared at Liz as she sank down further into her seat out of embarrassment. Victoria, who had heard the exchange, also turned around and was speechless by what she saw.

"What the hell Liz? Were you trying to eat her?" Vic questioned. Avan laughed.

"No, we were um … having a very intense uh … moment and uh … that happened." Liz said as she reached out to touch the mark. Ariana flinched away. "No Lizzie, it hurts." She pouted.

"Aww I'm sorry baby, want me to kiss it better?" Liz asked softly.

"Umm, no offence Liz, but I think that's how the situation happened in the first place." Vic said with a slight laugh. "She has a point." Avan added. Liz rolled her eyes. Avan always had to put his two cents in when it came to Victoria.

"You guys are just mad that you're not part of the Mile High Club." Liz teased. Avan and Victoria glanced at each other then turned back to Liz as if nothing had happened.

"I saw that!" Liz exclaimed. "Oh my gosh! You two? Really?" Even Ariana was shocked.

"It was our first trip to London and we were bored. " Avan shrugged.

"So because you were bored, you decided to fuck your best friend?" Liz said skeptically.

"Well we have more of a 'friends with benefits' kind of thing." Vic corrected.

"I feel that this is where we should end the conversation." Avan suggested. "Agreed." Ariana and Liz said. Victoria and Avan turned in their seats and began to have a little discussion/argument about what had just been revealed.

"That was um … interesting." Liz thought out loud. Ari nodded then asked, "What am I going to do about this?" She said referring to her neck.

"Where's your scarf?" Liz asked. Ari thought then remembered, "I put it in my suitcase." She said solemnly. "What about your makeup bag?" Liz questioned. "Let's be serious. No amount of makeup is going to cover this up." Ari said. Liz sighed, realizing that they were out of options.

"Then I guess we're just going to have to deal with it." Liz said.

The rest of the flight was relatively uneventful. There was some cuddling, kissing, eating, and sleeping. When the flight finally landed they all got up and stretched. Twelve hours of sitting was a lot. As soon as Ariana stood up she caught a few people's attention.

"Cough … Mile High Club … Cough." Matt said causing Leon to burst into laughter.

Ariana sank down in her seat and put her face in her hands. This was going to be a loooooong trip.

**There's more . . .**

**Its 1am, BUT I love you guys so much that I wrote this little bit of fluffiness.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews make my day :)**

**A/N: Ok so, the cast isn't in the UK anymore but I'm doing the story anyway.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The plane had finally landed and now they were walking through the airport to get their luggage. Ariana and Liz noticed the strange looks that Ariana was getting. She blushed furiously and tried to cover her neck with her hands.

"Cover it all you want, everyone can still see." Leon said laughing. Matt and Leon had been double teaming her since they got off the plane and they probably weren't going to stop anytime soon. Victoria and Avan just kept their mouths shut. They didn't need people teasing them as well. Ariana blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Guys, leave her alone." Liz scolded as she grabbed Ari's hand and rubbed it soothingly with her thumb. Ariana smiled up at her.

They finally got to their luggage. Ariana immediately opened hers and dug through it for her scarf. She sighed with relief once it was securely around her neck. They all gathered into separate cars and headed towards their hotel. Ariana looked out the window the entire time. It was so beautiful and wintery here. The architecture of the city was amazing. Although she was trying hard to stay awake, she refused to look away from the beautiful scenery.

They arrived at the hotel and put all of their belongings in their designated rooms. They soon went out to explore the city a little. As they walked the streets, Liz kissed Ariana's hand which was laced with hers. Ari laid her head on Liz's shoulder.

"Ooh look! Big Ben!" Ariana shouted as she spotted the famous clock from a distance. "We need pictures!" She chimed.

"You should be really touristy and make it look like you're kissing it." Liz laughed. "We so should!" Ari grinned. Liz smiled as she took the picture. Ari looked absolutely beautiful in it. She immediately looked to see how the picture had turned out. She smiled widely and placed a chaste kiss on Liz's lips.

"You're so gorgeous." Liz whispered in her ear. "And you …" Ari tapped Liz's nose. "...are stunningly beautiful." Their simple kiss quickly turned into a full on make out session. They were soon interrupted.

"I think we should leave before we get a repeat of what happened on the plane." Matt said causing everyone else to laugh and for Ari and Liz to pull away blushing.

"You guys are so mean." Ari said hiding her red face in the crook of Liz's neck.

"Ok, ok settle down. It's time for dinner."

Ariana smiled gratefully at her mom. Her mom had always been supportive of everything she did, so it wasn't too much of a struggle when she came out and said that she was dating Liz. Ariana smiled at the thought.

"Hey mom? Want to take a picture with me really quick?" Ariana asked. "Of course." Mama Grande smiled. Liz gladly took the picture. It was clear where Ariana got her gorgeous looks from.

Dinner passed by quickly. On the way back to the hotel, Ariana was practically asleep in Liz's lap. They arrived at the hotel and Liz woke Ariana with a kiss. As soon as they got into their room Liz and Ariana collapsed on the bed out of exhaustion. Jet lag wasn't fun at all.

Ariana tweeted a few parting words to her followers about the new episode of Victorious airing in America then got ready for bed. Once both girls were done with their nighttime habits, they got into the bed and snuggled into each other's warmth. Ariana knew she would be getting a good night's sleep.

The next day Liz woke up first; she never sleeps more than 8 hours. She laid there and watched Ariana sleep. The way the sun reflected off of her tan skin made her glow. She looked like a goddess. Liz abandoned self-control and kissed the small girl; they had to get up soon anyway. The kiss was soon reciprocated. When they pulled away, Ariana let out a yawn that Liz found absolutely adorable. Ari then smiled softly at her girlfriend. Liz loved waking up to that cute, dimpled face. She would happily wake up that way for the rest of her life.

"C'mon baby, it's time to get up." Liz sat up and stretched. Ariana stared up at her for a few seconds before snuggling back into her pillow in an attempt to fall back to sleep.

"No, Ari." Liz said as she turned the small girl over onto her back. "Nooooo. Let me sleep. I'm still tired." Ari whined. "You have to get up baby." Liz said stroking the tan girl's cheek softly.

"No." Ariana said defiantly.

"Yes." Liz scolded.

"No." Ari replied.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." Ariana said as if there was no room left for argument. Liz was done with the stubborn red head and did the only thing she could do. She tickled Ari's stomach.

"No." Ariana squealed as she let out a loud laugh. "Lizzie, stop!" Ari laughed harder as Liz's touch moved to her sides, which were a lot more ticklish.

"No." Liz mocked in her best Ariana voice. "I can't breathe." Ari gasped between laughs.

Liz finally stopped the assault. Ari gave her a sweet kiss as a thank you. "Ok, I'm getting up." Ariana stuck her tongue out tauntingly. Liz licked it with her own tongue causing Ari to giggle. They got out of bed and started getting ready for their day. They couldn't wait to meet their UK fans.

**Kinda short, sorry :(**

**IMPORTANT: Tell me what your favorite Victorious episode is! It's for my other story 'Withdrawal' :) If I get enough reviews I'll be able to post the new chapter I'm writing either tonight or tomorrow!**

**-Bri**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews make me happy. Really happy.**

**Disclaimer: This is all my imagination :)**

**A/N: It's been waaaaaaaay too long since I updated this story. I was basing this story off of the cast's tweets while they were in the UK, but the tweets are long gone so I had to come up with other ideas. I really hope that you like it.**

**XOXO**

After a long day of meeting fans and exploring their new surroundings, Liz and Ariana finally returned to the comfort of their warm bed. The next morning, Ariana woke up to the feeling of someone kissing her cheek. She smiled and snuggled closer to Liz. She opened her eyes and stared into Liz's brownish green ones.

"Good morning baby." Liz greeted.

"Good mor-" Ariana stopped suddenly and grabbed her throat.

"What's wrong?" Liz asked.

"My throat." Ari squeaked out.

"Aww, baby you sound sick." Liz placed the back of her hand on Ariana's forehead. Her suspicions were confirmed.

"I feel horrible." Ariana pouted.

Liz called room service and ordered some soup for Ariana. She then called Mama Grande and asked for some cold medicine. She always had cold medicine because Ari tended to get sick a lot.

Liz sat up against the headboard of the bed and pulled Ariana into her lap. The redhead kept making sniffing noises so Liz leaned over and grabbed the box of tissues from the bedside table. She took one and placed it over Ariana's nose.

"Blow." She commanded. Ariana took a deep breath and blew her nose into the tissue.

She was so grateful to have Liz. Most girlfriends wouldn't do that for their sick lover. They would probably get grossed out, but not Liz. She treated Ariana like the most fragile thing ever when she was sick. The only thing that sucked about the situation was no mouth to mouth kisses. Mama Grande made that rule after they both got the flu one year.

"We still have a while before we have to meet up with everyone else so just relax for now, ok?"

Ariana nodded.

Mama Grande walked in with the cold medicine and a thermometer.

"You always manage to make yourself sick." She smiled. She poured the medicine into the little cup and handed it to the sickly looking girl. Ariana swallowed it with some difficulty then smiled as she began to feel a little better. Liz took the thermometer and placed it in the redhead's mouth. After it beeped, Liz checked it.

"She has a little fever; nothing too serious."

"Good, then this should pass quickly. I'm going to go back to my room. Are you sure that you're ok Ari?"

Ariana nodded at her mom.

"I'll be back to check on you later." Her mom kissed her forehead and left the room.

"Will you sing to me?" Ariana asked.

"Sure, what song?"

"Surprise me."

Liz twisted Ariana around so that the girl was straddling her waist. Ariana laid her head on Liz's shoulder and sighed contentedly. Liz began to sing.

_It's tulips and it's daises_

_Your favorite flowers lately_

_You think that I ain't listening_

_But you know I do_

_Put your two lips on me baby_

_My head starts getting dazy_

_Don't give me a flower_

_What I want is you_

The song was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"It's probably room service." Liz said, laying the sick girl down before getting up and answering the door. The man rolled in a cart and took the $20 tip that Liz offered before leaving.

Liz sat on the bed and put the tray with the soup on it in her lap. Ariana sat up and coughed a little. Liz picked up a spoonful of soup and blew on it before feeding it to Ariana. The girl smiled appreciatively as the soup warmed her insides.

After she was finished, Liz laid her back down and kissed her cheek softly. "Try to get a little more sleep. I'm going to go disinfect myself so that I don't get sick too."

Ariana smacked her arm gently and settled into the soft blankets on the bed. Liz went to the bathroom to wash her hands and any part of her body that Ariana had touched. She really hated getting sick, but she would risk it in order to comfort her sick redhead. She walked back into the bedroom to find her lover fast asleep. She saw that Ariana was shivering a little under the duvet so she crawled in behind her and wrapped a strong arm around her. The sick girl stopped shivering and sighed happily in her sleep. Liz wasn't tired so she was content to just lay there and hold Ariana. About an hour later Mama Grande walked in using her key card.

"Is she getting better?"

Liz felt Ariana's forehead. "A little bit."

"I hate to wake her up, but you two should start getting ready. Everyone's meeting in the lobby in about an hour."

Liz nodded.

"Thank you for taking care of her Liz." Mama Grande smiled.

"I'll always take care of her." Liz smiled back.

Mama Grande left with a thousand watt smile, knowing that her daughter was in good hands.

"Time to get up baby girl." Liz said, rubbing small circles with her thumb on the exposed skin of Ariana's stomach.

"Doing that is only making me sleepier." Ariana commented. Liz stopped her actions and instead used the hand to brush the red hair away from Ariana's face.

"How are you feeling?" Liz stroked Ariana's cheek.

"I feel a lot better."

"Was it the medicine?" Liz asked.

"Well, it was that, and the hot nurse taking care of me."

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: I really want to keep this story going in some way. Ideas are greatly appreciated and I'll credit you for your idea :) Just comment or PM me.**

**The song is Firefly by Jimmy Needham. Listen to the whole thing because it's such a sweet song and it will make you smile.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews equal happiness.**

**A/N: I'm back! This has been sitting in my stories section of OneNote for a while. I was gonna add more to it, but I've kept you guys waiting long enough so here it is**

Liz and Ariana were now downstairs in the lobby. Liz was sitting on a couch with the smaller girl in her lap. Ariana still had a bit of a fever and her voice was a little hoarse. There were only a few more people that needed to show up before they could leave. Avan and Victoria had yet to make their appearance. Liz and Ariana had a good idea why. The short story that they'd heard on the plane still freaked them out a bit.

"I really wish that I could kiss you right now." Ariana laid her head on Liz's shoulder.

"Since we can't do that, I guess that kissing on the cheek is the next best thing." Liz said before kissing Ariana's cheek.

Ariana pouted. She missed Liz's soft lips on hers.

"Aww, Ari don't be like that." Liz kissed all over Ariana's face before blowing raspberries on her cheek. This caused the redhead to laugh, which in turn, caused her to cough. Liz pulled her face away quickly.

"Hey, Swine Flu Suzie, keep your germs to yourself." Liz teased. Ariana stuck her tongue out.

"Put that tongue away missy."

"Make me." Ariana challenged.

"Fight, fight , fight!" Liz and Ariana turned to the source of the chanting. There stood Matt and Leon.

"We're not going to fight." Liz rolled her eyes.

Matt and Leon walked away with their heads down in mock disappointment.

"Losers." Ariana said under her breath with a slight laugh.

They were now in some sort of waiting room. All of the actors had just been paired up with what they called an "interview buddy". The pairs were Leon and Daniella, Liz and Matt, Ariana and Avan, and Victoria was just by herself.

While they waited, Liz leaned against the wall and pulled Ariana to her. She wrapped her arms tightly around the petite girl who laid her head on Liz's chest.

"Why couldn't they just pair me up with you? I love Avan, but I love you more."

"It was probably because they didn't want us getting distracted by each other." Liz stated.

"True." Ariana leaned up to give Liz a quick kiss but Liz turned her head at the last second.

"Not on the lips, remember?"

Ariana sighed in frustration. Liz tightened her grip on the redhead. "Don't worry, I have another idea." She said.

Liz started with soft kisses across Ariana's right cheek. She trailed downward until she reached the soft skin at the small girl's neck. Ariana let a breathy moan and she let herself succumb to Liz's talented mouth.

Avan chose to interrupt the moment. "Liz, didn't you get your fill of Ariana when you tried to eat her neck on the plane? See, this is why they didn't put you two together." Liz pulled away from Ariana to say a comeback.

"You're just mad that you can't be with your boo Victoria." Liz smirked.

"So!" Avan walked away acting as if he still had some dignity left.

When it was time to start doing interviews, Liz and Ariana gave each other a quick kiss on the cheek goodbye. Multiple interviews later, Liz was doing an interview with Matt when Ariana and Avan walked in.

"Hey Ariana, come join our chat." Matt requested.

"We're going after you guys.' Ariana said.

"Not Avan. Avan get out. Avan get out. Avan get out." Matt demanded causing Liz and Ariana to snicker.

During the rest of the interview, Liz and Ariana kept glancing at each other and grinning from ear to ear. Liz tried her best to pay attention to the interviewer, but it was kind of hard to do that with a sexy redhead in the room. Finally the interview was over and the two pairs switched places. Liz took it upon herself to smack Ariana's butt as she walked passed.


End file.
